Melody of Fire
by Aeonia514
Summary: Anna has been kept imprisoned for years in the Southern Isles serving as the King's personal war weapon, using her magical ability to aid him in his conquest for power. She flees and meets Elsa; a rapacious princess with a magical ability of her own. A friendship flourishes as Arendelle is thrown into an unrelenting war while a darker evil comes to exact revenge well overdue.
1. Chapter 1

Dark.

That was all she'd seen for days. Engulfed in a sea of blackness. There were no windows. No bed. No food. There was only silence, her dirt-covered face, and the weight of the manacles that were too small for her wrists and ankles, crushing her skin and bone, leaving the woman who's limbs were bound in a constant state of pain. She squirmed in the darkness, desperately trying to find a comfortable position to sleep, her large bed of tangled copper hair being her only pillow, and the gelid obsidian stones of the cell, her bed. She hadn't slept in days. Or at least she hadn't slept comfortably. Her back was numb from the cold floor and the pain of the pebbles that dug into her fair skin whenever she tried to lay down. She was now curled into a tight ball in the corner of the cell. She couldn't go far as her shackles had been fixed into the wall. She could barely move.

She leaned her head back against the frozen wall. The sensation told her it was winter. A time she despised. That meant fewer rations of the gloop they called soup. A commodity that she began to take a strange liking too, maybe because it was the only food she'd ever gotten, and it may be the only food she would ever get. Her fatigue took over, closing her eyes for her, urging her to sleep. To fall away. To wake up from the terrible dream she was living. A slave to a tyrant King bound in chains and confined by walls that seemed to collapse in on her every time she looked up at the blackness for too long.

Black was all she'd seen for years that she forgot what daylight looked like, but luckily, her reminder came.

Footsteps echoed through the halls. Steady yet urgent. Heavy yet graceful. Her ears perked up at the rattling of keys.

 _Keys. Her way out._

The footsteps stopped outside of her door, the small slit slid to the left, revealing a pair of fierce looking eyes while illuminating the woman's own pair of turquoise orbs. Then, the door opened, letting light flood into the room. The girl raised one of her shackled arms as water gathered on her eyes. She almost preferred the darkness to the sudden burst of sunlight. A shiver ran down her spine. Not only had the guard let in the light, but he'd let in the cold, winter air as well.

"Up." The guard commanded, walking over to the girl and hoisting her up by her armpit.

The key glinted of bronze in the light of the torches that lined the drab granite hallway. All she could do was stare at the key. Her escape.

 _Her escape._

The guard unlocked the manacles from the wall, and the girl took her chance and began to run, but not before the guard grabbed the back of her tattered shirt, threatening to choke her if she went any further than she already had. "Don't even think about it." He threatened, shaking his head as the girl still squirmed in his grasp. She wanted to get far, far away, but she'd have to wait a little bit longer. "I bet you're just dying to hear the King's judgment, aren't you?"

The words set the girl into a frenzy. "I-I want. To go. H-home!" She shouted, kicking the guard's shin and slamming her fists against his chest. Anything to try and get him off, but the guard didn't budge or make any movements other than a few winces.

"You're _never_ going home." He hissed, landing a hard slap across the girl's face, forcing her to close her mouth. "You have nowhere left to go, anyway. Did you forget it was your own parents who brought you to this place?"

The girl seemed to shrink. She was hurt. Pained.

"No one wants a monster like you."

The guard attached another chain to the girl's manacles. The one around her neck that served as a leash. A function that had been promised to only be used when she was causing trouble or being a problem. That happened to be every time she was summoned to the throne room. The guard shoved her forward, causing the girl to stumble as she started her descent up the staircase lined with torches to light the way.

In the light, she could see the damage that had been done over time. Her bare feet were covered in blisters. Her legs scarred and uncleaned. Her shirt was in ruins. She'd had the same one on for years. A dreary shade of beige that was now a darker brown with stains of blood. Her blood. Blood that had remained since the day she'd been sent to the wretched place known as the castle. Her arms were bruised, especially at the wrists, which had turned a dark shade of purple from the pressure of the metal manacles. Small scratches lined her arms, and her hands were callous and rough. She brought a finger to her cheek where pain swam through her. A cut that still hadn't healed and was probably infected. She didn't need a mirror to know that her face looked terrible. Her face that had once been perfectly round was now skeletal from years of insufficient amounts of nutrition. Her skin that had once been golden from all her manual labor had now taken on an alabaster white.

While examining her physical shape, the girl had slowed down, forcing a tug from the chain held by the guard. "Hurry up." He ordered.

She obeyed, following in step with the guard. Her head turned every which way, looking for something. Anything. An escape, but there was nothing but dust and asbestos, but in the lightly lit stairway, her eyes caught sight of a door. A single lock reinforced with metal, and she smirked as she looked at the guards back.

The stairs fell away, revealing a large hallway leading to a pair of even larger double doors. The floors were shimmering, their lacquer freshly washed. Guards lined the sides of the hallway, neither one of them stupid enough to break post as the guard walked his prisoner closer toward the throne room. Banners hung from the wall, each insignia familiar to the guard and. Weselton's blue and silver, Arendelle's green a purple, Corona's purple and gold, and many more flags representing the ties. One large banner hung from the double doors themselves. A scarlet red shield with a silver sword inside the shield. The crest of the Southern Isles.

The doors opened with a creak, announcing the arrival of the guard and his prisoner. Upon the throne sat the King, a crown of platinum with scarlet red rubies. His clothing extravagant with a long scarlet red robe made of the finest velvet, and lined with eye-catching gold. and To his left and right sat his sons. Well, almost all of them sat. To the far right, one stood. The vibrancy of his red hair had been enhanced by the light above. All thirteen looked the same way. Their hair on their heads a strong contrast with their suits of white with red cravats lined with gold.

The guard sunk to one knee, bowing his head before his King. "King Casden," The guard addressed, lifting his chin to see his King in all his glory. "The prisoner as requested."

The King had his face slumped in the palm of his hand. "Captain Milo," The King started, rising to his feet as he started toward the guard, his velvet cape following behind him into an elaborate train. "I made you the captain of my guard for a reason. Are you aware of this fact?"

Milo's throat bobbed. "Yes, Sire. I'm fully aware."

King Casden now towered over Milo, looking down in utter disappointment. "And do you know _why_ I made you the captain?"

The captain diverted his eyes, unable to withstand the overwhelming presence of the king. "No, Your Majesty. I can't say I do."

The King simply sighed. "I made you my captain because I believed that you could be responsible enough to bring me what I ask whenever I ask it."

Milo met the King's eyes, his confidence prominent. "And I have, Sire. I've brought you what you asked for."

The King snarled. "Then where is the prisoner?"

Milo's eyes went wide as he frantically looked behind him. The shackles had been destroyed. No. Burned. He scrambled for the chain, pulling it toward him. "This.. this is impossible. She was here! I swear it!" The guard protested. "I brought her here. I promise you I did."

Casden growled, his hand wrapping around Milo's throat. "If she isn't here now, then where. Is. She?" His grip on Milo's neck tightened.

"I... I don't know." Milo choked, his own fingers wrapping around the King's hand, begging for his grip to soften.

"Then find her," Casden demanded. "Or you know what I'll do to lovely Sylvia."

Milo's eyes went as wide as the ocean as Casden released his throat. Milo finally stood, a new look of determination on his face. "I need Nightbow and Jadethorn squads searching the upper levels! Boulderguard and Ironheart guards in the dungeon with me! The rest of you search every single corner of this castle and find that girl!"

Guards were scrambling to fulfill their orders. Milo along with a group of ten guards raced toward the dungeon. Milo himself was hoping that she hadn't gone far. She couldn't have gone far. Back into the dungeon, he went, armed with torches and swords, along with a few sharpshooters that brandished crossbows. Wherever she went, she wouldn't be able to go far.

"Search each cell!" Milo commanded, and the guards obeyed.

A minute passed. Then three. Then fifteen. Nothing still.

"Captain!" A guard shouted, beckoning Milo to his location.

"What did you find, soldier?" Milo asked, arms crossed against his chest.

"That's the thing, captain. We can't find her anywhere."

Milo cursed under his breath, taking another look at the shackles. The metal had been turned black, and still radiated with heat. He took another look around, and then started up the stairs again, defeat prominent in his features, until he stopped his climb short. His eyes had caught sight of a metal door. A door that had camouflaged itself too well in the darkness of the dungeon. Even the torches failed to shed light on the escape route. The guards in tow followed Milo with their eyes as he examined the door. The lock was on the ground. Burned. Just like the shackles.

"In here!" Milo shouted.

He threw open the door and began sprinting, torches lighting the straightforward path. _To the docks._ He realized. That was where this path led. His legs carried him as fast as he could. For his wife. For Sylvia.

Frozen air and blizzard like snow awaited them in the open air. Milo's eyes frantically searched the docks for anything. A sign. A body. He saw nothing. He trudged toward the edge of the dock, using his forearm as a shield from the snow. His breath visible in cold. As he stepped to the edge of the dock, his gaze focused on the frozen sea. A footprint was visible through the blizzard, but only one, and it was headed north. Milo let out a cry of fury and rage.

The prisoner had escaped.

/

Milo cursed himself as he went back to the throne room. The King was bound to be furious. Perhaps even beyond that. He reluctantly pushed open the doors to the massive room, his breath hitching as he spotted the King and his sons in the same positions. "Well?" King Casden asked, waiting for an answer.

MIlo simply shook his head. "She escaped, Sire." He admitted, his head now hung in shame.

Casden rose from his throne and paced toward Milo again. "I am the King of the Southern Isles," He started, "Do you know what my Kingdom stands for?"

Milo gulped as he knelt on one knee, his head cast downward. "Strength and power, Your Highness."

Casden nodded. "And do you know how much power that girl possesses? What kind of a threat she could be? The weapon she could become? The power she could give me and this Kingdom? What she could do if our enemies, Weselton and Vrecia, could do if they got their hands on her?"

Milo nodded solemnly again. "I do, Sire."

Casden snarled. "Then how could you let her go?!"

The King brought the palm of his hand toward Milo's cheek, sending a horrific slapping sound throughout the throne room. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," Milo whispered. "It won't happen again."

Casden scoffed. "It better not." He hissed. "Now where did she run to?"

Milo gulped as he looked up at the King. "Arendelle." He mumbled. "She went to Arendelle."

/

The Arendelle castle was bustling. Hundreds of commoners and nobles alike gathered outside, waiting for their chance to meet the Princess. The King and Queen had been gone for weeks. An expedition to another Kingdom had forced them away, leaving their only child, Elsa, to hold the castle. They'd left her to her own devices on the day of asking. A day where the peasants came lining up and were offered one request. A request that the reigning monarch would do their best to fulfill. Elsa was looking particularly bored as she sat on the elegant throne that sat atop a dais, her eyes closed as her long platinum blonde hair fell into her eyes. Guards stood at her left and right, and her parent's most trusted adviser, Kai, standing by each person who entered the castle.

"Please, Your Majesty." Begged a woman who'd dropped to her knees in front of the platform. "My children are very sick, and the only cure we know of can be made here. In the castle. We just need one bottle of whatever it is. I'm begging you, Your Majesty. For my children."

Elsa's eyes opened as her icy blue orbs caressed the woman sharply, taking in every patch of dirt, every scratch, with one question going through her mind.

 _Was she worth it?_

Arendelle had found itself in an economic crisis. Money was dropping. Sickness was rising. Any kind of antidote was valuable. Elsa had suddenly gone from getting everything she'd ever wanted to limiting herself. The sudden grip of the crisis was constricting, and it frustrated Elsa. It frustrated the King and Queen as well. But there was one difference between Elsa and her parents.

 _They were too nice._

Elsa had a desire for greatness. The Kingdom could thrive. The monarchy could thrive if her parents stopped giving their valuable money to the poor who would likely spend it and go back into debt again. It made no sense, and Elsa would rather avoid the possibility of poverty in whatever way she could. Selfish as it was, there were more important figures in the Kingdom than this woman's children.

"Do you think your situation is unique?" Elsa asked.

Kai winced at the princess's response, and the woman just stared, mortified.

"What...what do you mean, Your-"

"Do you think your situation is unique?" Elsa reinforced, straightening her back ever so slightly.

The woman opened her mouth to speak but ended up looking down in shame. "No..." She mumbled.

Elsa smirked slightly and relaxed in the throne. "I hope you didn't." The Princess spoke, not bothering to draw attention to the woman's white knuckles. "Your children are your concern, Miss. I have nothing that I can offer you."

The woman's jaw was clenched too tightly, as were her fists. "You... you witch." She hissed.

Elsa's eyes went wide.

"You selfish witch," The woman continued, "I hope they burn you at the stake."

Elsa's back straightened as she slowly rose up out of her throne. The guards next to her shrank in her presence, and Kai too took a few steps back, tugging at his collar as his throat bobbed. "What did you call me?" The Princess growled, her slender figure becoming even more defined as she stood. Her long royal purple cape settling behind her. Her golden tiara shined in the light of the room, and her platinum blonde hair draped over her left shoulder stood out against the turquoise and black bodice with dark floral patterns along the bottom of the skirt.

The woman had taken a few steps back, cowering beneath the overbearing presence of the Princess. Elsa smirked at her fear, almost seemingly enjoying it. "Go on," Elsa urged. "You can say it." The Princess held out a hand, a crystal blue snowflake materialized in her palm, illuminating her skin and her ice blue eyes that stared at the woman like a cat would a mouse.

The woman began to speak. "I...Your Majesty forgive me I-"

"I may be a witch," Elsa interrupted, "but I am the most powerful being in this Kingdom." She hissed, stepping off the platform and toward the woman. "How _dare you_ threaten me in my own home."

The woman was paralyzed by fear and fear alone as Elsa drew closer, her lips quivering and her hands trembling.

"That's more like it." Elsa purred, bring her hand to the woman's chin and lifting it ever so slightly, her hands cold against the woman's skin. "Now what were you saying?"

The woman sank to her knees as Elsa released her chin. "Thank you for your time, Your Majesty." And the woman slowly rose from her knees and walked out of the throne room with her head down.

Elsa chuckled as she turned back to her throne, the looks of her advisers consisted of fear and shock. "Your Majesty," Kai spoke, "Was that not a bit harsh?"

Elsa snapped her head back to him, anger flickering in her eyes for a moment, but that anger faded away into a look of amusement. "Was her calling me a witch not harsh as well?" She retorted.

A guard by the throne mumbled. "She was kind of right."

Elsa raised a hand, causing a spike of pure ice to rise quickly toward the guard's neck. "Disrespect me again, Captain Cole, and I'll make sure that spike goes through your neck next time." The Princess threatened smoothly as she slumped back onto her throne, a smirk plastered on her face. "Close the gates." She said exasperatedly. "I'm tired of these disrespectful nobodies."

Kai gulped as he responded. "Your Majesty, we can't do that."

"And why can't you, Kai?" Elsa questioned, her eyes caressing her adviser's large body, looking for any kind of weakness.

"Because, Princess, this is an important day. The people wait all year for this day."

"Then they can wait another year."

"Bring the next one in!" Kai shouted, earning an eye roll from Elsa as she peered toward the door.

The confrontations lasted another three grueling hours. Hours that Elsa thought could have been much more productive doing something else since all of the things the commoners wanted were useless things, or things she couldn't, or didn't want to give them. By the end, Elsa was practically slumped over the throne.

"You said that was the last one, Right, Kai?" She asked, now glaring at her adviser who simply nodded.

"Yes, Your Majesty. That was the last one."

"Good." And Elsa jumped out of her throne. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Kai bowed his head until his ears made his head snap toward the door. "Wait, Princess." He called.

"I said I'll see you all tomorrow." Elsa dismissed, reaching for the door that led out of the throne room.

"Princess Elsa!" Kai shouted.

Elsa turned around, ready to run someone through until she saw what Kai wanted her to see, and her eyes went wide.

A girl stood in the doorway, her hands and feet in shackles, her face scratched and bloody and dirty, her feet blistered and blue from the cold outside, her copper hair in tangles with a gray streak running down the right side of her two twin braids. Her skin was pale and her frame was skinny. Too skinny. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. The snow in the girl's hair told Elsa that she'd been outside, but for how long? She didn't know.

"My god..." Elsa whispered.

"Please..." The girl whispered weakly, taking pained steps into the throne room, her pleading eyes locking with Elsa's icy blue orbs. "Please...help me..."

Elsa's mouth had gone agape as the girl took a few more steps inside.

"Please..." the girl whispered.

And the red head fell forward, unconscious before she hit the ground. Elsa ran urgently toward the fallen girl, taking her frail body into her arms. For someone who'd just been outside, the girl was unnaturally warm. Elsa wiped the wisps of hair that covered the girl's eyes out of her face, revealing freckles lightly dusted onto her pale skin. Her face seemed skeletal. Too malnourished. This girl needed help. Desperately. And so, the Princess granted her only request of the day.

"Get her a doctor!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

* * *

 _A mammoth boat had been caught in a storm. A violent, vicious storm. Waves piled high and water crashed into the ship's fresh lacquer, spilling onto the deck, and soaking the crew, all shouting commands and orders as they tried to steer their way through the raging tempest._

 _A bright flash of lightning and a loud crash of thunder erupted through the sky, as t_ _he storm picked up in intensity, sending the boat swaying ferociously from side to side, threatening to capsize the vessel multiple times._ _One tall wave gathered, and the crew's yelling heightened, and as that female voice laughed one final victorious sea swallowed the ship whole, leaving only the splintered wood of a flag, the crocus of Arendelle, left to fall from the ship's tallest mast and sink into the deep dark abyss of the ocean._

 _The sea swallowed the ship whole, leaving only the splintered wood of a flag bearing the crocus of Arendelle, to fall from the ship's tallest mast and sink into the deep dark abyss of the ocean._

* * *

Elsa woke with a gasp as cold sweat dripping from her forehead. Her blue eyes were wider than the ocean itself.

A nightmare.

She'd had a nightmare.

And it was nothing more than a nightmare. Nothing less. The ship she'd seen had been her parent's ship that had set sail weeks ago. They'd gone on a diplomatic mission of some sort. The details weren't spoken of to Elsa, but she'd been told they'd be gone for a very, very long time. What if something had happened to them? To her parents? No. No that couldn't be. Over the many years her parents had voyaged, there had never been an accident. They would be fine. They would come back.

They would come back.

She sat up, bringing a hand to her forehead as an attempt to soothe a headache that had surfaced due to her rude awakening. A falling snowflake caught her eye, and when she turned her attention to her surroundings, she came to the sudden realization that it was snowing in her room. _Her_ snow. With a sigh, she dismissed the frost on the windows and the flakes falling from the ceiling with a wave of her hand. She stepped foot outside the lavish sheets that acted as her bed that took up most of the room space aside from a desk that sat adjacent to the mattress that had piles upon piles of paper unsigned and disregarded. Her father's paperwork. Work Elsa was supposed to have been doing, or at least looking at so she could inform her father later, but with the arrival of their unexpected guest, everything had been put on hold.

Three days.

That girl had been out cold for three days.

Elsa stalked to the window across the velvet carpet embedded with intricate floral patterns in shades of turquoise blue, purple, and black, unaware that, with all the stress of the past few days, had forgotten to change out of her dress meant for formal meetings and gatherings. She wondered when that girl would wake up, and when, or if her parents would be back. She leaned her forehead against the window, her breath freezing over the glass that lay in front of her. "Please be alright…" She pleaded to the frozen fjord that stared back at her, its glistening water seeming to stare back at her in reassurance. Her parents would come back. They would.

"Fire!" A voice yelled from down the hall.

Elsa's eyes went wide as she turned and sprinted out the door, She urgently sprinted down the hall, following the voice as it continued to yell. It took her to the room she'd place the girl in. The girl with the strawberry blonde hair. Without hesitation, she opened the door, only to find the girl trying to stomp out a decent sized fire with her foot.

"Fire! Fire! Hot hot hot hot!"

Elsa could only stare in shock. The girl was practically in the fire… and she wasn't burning alive.

With a wave of her hand, a frigid blast of snow shot in the direction of the fire, putting it out instantly. The girl wasn't yelling 'fire' anymore.

"Cold cold cold cold cold!" She shivered, bringing her arms around herself as her teeth began to chatter. She looked to the side, spotting Elsa. "Th-thank y-you." The girl acknowledged with chattering teeth.

Elsa still stared. Arms at her side. The girl didn't have a single burn mark on her. "You're-you're welcome," Elsa replied, stalking over to the girl, and examining her from head to a single scratch. Nothing. Nothing at all. "Are you hurt?" Elsa asked, taking the girl's arm which was blazing warm from the heat of the flames.

The girl shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine. I mean… should I be hurt?"

Elsa looked the front of the girl over. Her face was covered with dirt and her hair was a tangled mess, but other than that, she was perfectly fine. She hadn't been forced to bathe since her condition made it near impossible. "I don't know…" The Princess answered, circling around to the girl's back. Most of the shirt the girl had worn and the bandages the doctors had wrapped around her had been burned through, revealing long and brutal scars along her back. Elsa ran a finger over one wound in particular that ran from her shoulder down to just above her waist. The cut itself had turned black due to a lack of medical attention. Wait. No. It had been burned shut. "Should you be?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. Fire has um- it's never really affected me all that much." The girl tensed under Elsa's touch, whether it was a wince or a jumpy reaction, she didn't know.

Elsa continued in her circle, slowly taking in every single scratch she saw. Multiple small scratches adorned her neck, another deep wound ran up the girl's collarbone to the bottom of her jaw. Her arms were covered in minimal scratches that would heal in time, but her wrists… purple from the pressure of the manacles, and scratched and bruised like no other. "How did you get these?" She asked, once again tracing her finger tenderly over the girl's scratches and scars.

"I- um.." The girl started, tensing under Elsa's every elegant stroke across her back. "I don't...don't really want to talk about it.

The Princess gently took the girl's wrist as she came around to face her again, examining the bruises and the scars, along with the purple that would only fade with time. The girl pulled her hand away ever so slightly, but Elsa didn't let go. She flipped over the girl's wrist and discovered that her hands were pristine. Unscathed and untouched. Not a scratch to be seen, but just below her palm, beneath the purple of the manacle's pressure rested a branded insignia: a sword inside a shield. The Southern Isles.

Elsa felt an unfamiliar pain in her heart as she raised her eyes to the girl, releasing her grip on the girl's damaged wrist. "What's your name?" She asked, waving a hand over the girl's wrists, coating them in a soothing coat of ice, but it was mostly to shield Elsa's eyes from the brand. This girl... she'd been a slave.

The redhead didn't flinch at the cold, but at Elsa's question, her eyes went wide as she met the Princess's gaze. She was frightened. Scared. As if her name would reveal all the secrets she wanted to be left unheard. "A-Anna, Your Majesty." She replied quietly, her turquoise blue eyes boring into Elsa's. "You're Princess Elsa." She stated, "I've heard that you're-well...mean."

Elsa couldn't help but laugh as she stalked over to the girl's window that had a similar view of the vast fjord as her chambers had. "Some call it mean," She mused. "I call it being assertive."

Elsa looked back to the girl who had her fists clenched. "But you saved me," She added. "So you can't be that mean… at least you don't seem like it, and if you are mean then I haven't seen your bad side."

Elsa's lips twisted into a minuscule smirk as she walked back to the girl, taking a seat on the bed. "I guess if you get on my bad side then you'll know then, won't you?" Elsa replied, scanning the girl with her eyes again. Her smile grew as she met Anna's gaze. "Tell me, Anna. What else have you heard about me?"

Anna's eyes diverted upward in thought. "I've heard you're greedy... and selfish... and a little overbearing. Um...I've heard that you're… you're…" She stopped talking.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, urging Anna on with a hand motion.

Anna obliged. "A witch."

Elsa's eyes went wide in fury. That term haunted her at night. It haunted every bit of her being. Everywhere she walked. Everywhere she went. Everywhere, there were people who despised who and what she was. She took a calming breath, opening the palm of her hand, letting a glowing blue snowflake materialize. "You mean this?" She asked, shifting her eyes to Anna whose eyes were just as wide.

"You…" She began, seemingly in awe. "You can do it too…?"

Elsa's eyes narrowed in confusion. Anna simply opened her palm, and a small flame flickered to life, dancing where it rested. Elsa sprung from the mattress, her own power receding as she simply stared at Anna.

"What?" The Princess asked, astonishment and disbelief in her voice and on her face.

The flame in Anna's hand died out, and the girl looked at Elsa whose mouth had practically hit the floor.

"I thought I was the only one…" Elsa breathed, looking down at her own hands which were now trembling with relief. Relief that she wasn't alone in whatever made her different.

Elsa's eyes went to Anna, and It all made sense. That was why. That was why she was so warm. That was why she hadn't been burned by the fire. The reason why was because the girl was fire herself. "How did you get them?" Not a question. A demand. A need to know.

Anna simply looked down. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know?" Elsa hissed.

Anna met her gaze. A contest Elsa didn't win. She couldn't win. Even though the girl's body language was submissive and innocent, Anna's eyes were filled with fire. With rage. She was overwhelming to look at. "I don't know." She breathed back softly. "I don't."

Elsa growled as she stepped toward Anna. Her kindness toward the girl had extended far enough. She'd saved Anna's life, and now Anna owed her an explanation. "Don't act foolish." Elsa now stood within centimeters of Anna. Their noses almost touching. "You _have_ to know." She was desperate. more desperate than she'd ever been in a long time. If this girl had similar abilities to her, then maybe there were more like her. Like _them._ There had to be. She couldn't be the only witch in the Kingdom.

Anna stood her ground, staring directly into the Princess's eyes. Another challenge. This time, Elsa wouldn't back down. "I can't." She protested, softly but firmly. "I said I don't know."

The two stayed like that for a few minutes. Waiting until the other broke. Two gladiators taunting each other in the arena, waiting for the other to make the first move. Elsa had her teeth bared in fury. There was no way this girl didn't know. She must have. How could she not? It made no sense. Unless she was protecting someone. Something. She must have been hiding something or else she wouldn't be so hesitant, or maybe it was because she really didn't know. Elsa shook her head. No. She _had_ to know. If there was a chance that there were others like her... then she _had_ to know. She had to know she wasn't alone. "Tell me!" Elsa yelled, and brought her fist back.

Anna's eyes widened as Elsa swung at the girl's jaw. The redhead sidestepped the Princess, grabbing Elsa's arm with one hand, and slamming her fist into the Princess's jaw with the other. Elsa stumbled back as she yelped in pain. She brought her hand to her jaw, snarling as she looked back at Anna who stood with one hand over her mouth. I'm-I'm so sorry." She heaved. "I-I didn't-I mean I did-but I didn't think I was… I thought Princesses had manners."

"And I thought peasants obeyed." Elsa jeered, stepping toward Anna again with her fist back and ready. She swung at Anna's face again, this time, the redhead caught her fist.

Anna tightened her grip on Elsa's hand and the temperature began to rise. It took Elsa a minute to realize that her hand was steaming. She began to struggle, but Anna wouldn't let go. "Please don't call me that." She whispered, looking down in sorrow. Elsa couldn't even think of a proper comeback through the searing pain in her fist. Her flesh seemed to be boiling. Like magma had just been poured over her knuckles. Anna finally

Elsa couldn't even think of a proper comeback through the searing pain in her fist. Her flesh felt like it was boiling. Like magma had just been poured over her knuckles. Anna finally loosened her grip, and Elsa stumbled back onto the mattress as she wrenched her fist out of Anna's hand. There was nothing there. Not a single burn mark. Elsa stood as quickly as she'd sat down. "I want you gone by morning." She commanded.

Anna's eyes went wide, but she simply nodded as she walked to the door, lowering her head to look at the ground while opening it for the Princess. "I...of-of course. Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty."

Elsa walked to the door, giving Anna one last glare before heading back to her own chambers. She got back in bed, and couldn't begin to understand why, for once in her life, she wanted someone to defy her orders.

/

Casden sat in his chambers, his office littered with papers and portraits of his ancestors. All with the same scarlet red Southern Isles hair. There were documents of trade and treaties. Everything that he could have cared less about. The one and only thing on his agenda was power. It was the war between The Southern Isles, Weselton, and Vrecia that held his main concern. Three major kingdoms vying for power and control over the others. The hedonic treadmill had caught up to the three rulers long ago and had continued for centuries. They wanted more, and they would get more at any cost. They would go to any lengths in order to have whatever they desired. Casden was the most ruthless of the three. He took what he wanted by force while Vrecia and Weselton both took the more cunning approach, but Casden didn't need cunning when he had his prisoner. Or at least… he'd _had_ his prisoner. She was gone now. His power. His one advantage was gone... and he'd let it slip through his fingers.

His hand flew gracefully across the bottom of the page, his pen followed suit, leaving perfect cursive on the line meant for his signature. A law to raise taxes for the soldiers. The army needed the equipment and food, but it wasn't like it would make a difference. "This is pointless!" He bellowed, throwing his pen across the room.

Then a knock on the door. Casden's brow furrowed. These were his specific hours when no one was to disturb him. Everyone in the castle knew that. "Come in." He grumbled, running his hands through his tousled red hair that was beginning to turn gray at the ends.

A slender male in a regal red suit lined with gold and silver, paired with white a pair of pristine white pants appeared from behind the door. His hair was the same color red as the king's, though it was quite a bit lighter and hadn't been grayed due to age and stress. His sideburns contrasted his clean cut appearance, appearing more unruly than tamed like the rest of his silky red hair. His build was slim and slightly muscular. His skin was fair with a light dusting of freckles and vibrant green eyes. "Father." He said, stepping further into the room and bowing at the waist before the king.

Casden simply grumbled. "Hans, you know not to disturb me past seven."

Hans's fist was clenched. "I had to speak with you." The boy said, his gaze unwavering.

Casden waved his hand. "Maybe your brothers can talk with you. I'm busy."

"You're never too busy for them." Hans retorted.

"At least they're worth something, boy." Casden snarled as he rose, slamming both hands on the lacquer of his desk. "Twenty-three years and you've done nothing! You're a disgrace to this family and this kingdom. If you want me to start treating you like my son, then start acting like you matter to this Kingdom." Hans's knuckles had gone white behind his back as Casden continued. "Why can't you be more like Finn?"

"Finn is the oldest and you've given him _everything_!" Hans argued. "You gave me _nothing,_ so I _am_ nothing! I'm tired of it, father. Give me a chance to prove myself!"

"You've already proven yourself to be useless!"

Hans was taken aback by Casden's shouting and physically backed away. Casden simply stared at Hans with a powerful gaze. "I've tried, Hans. I've tried to help you. I tried when you were very young to shape you into something that could one day benefit this kingdom, but you can't seem to get it through your thick skull that I. Have. No. Use for you. You're just the spare and you will never be anything more!" Casden sunk back down in his lush, velvet chair. "I knew you were a mistake the minute you were born."

Hans's jaw was clenched so tightly his teeth had begun to ache. "Don't. Say. That." He spoke, his vibrant eyes staring with pure hatred toward the King. "Mother _died_ giving birth to me! I was born with her last breaths!"

"You were never meant to _be_ born, Hans!" Casden shouted, slamming his fist down on the desk and elevating himself once again.

Hans looked down, then started backing away with fire in his eyes. "I'm going to speak to him."

Casden simply chuckled as he sunk down back into his chair, his head pounding. "He only talks to those who are worthy, boy. Not useless tools."

Hans looked back to the King as he walked to the door, opening it slightly before giving Casden a smirk. "Then I guess we'll see if I'm really a useless tool after all."

/

Hans walked urgently through the halls, his knuckles still white from the king's words. His father didn't believe in him. His own father. "Well, he can go burn." He cursed.

As he walked, he could hear chatter from down the hall. People talking, laughing. When he got to the end of the hall, he found four of his brothers, all tall, all powerful, all laughing. All with their wives and those iconic egotistical Southern Isles smirks, and all in their usual spots at seven o'clock.

"Well if it isn't unlucky number thirteen," Addressed the tallest of the group, a beautiful girl attached to his arm that Hans had seen before with someone else. His scarlet red hair was gelled back, but his sideburns seemed to contrast his too regal appearance.

"Finn…" Hans breathed, the name tasting like rotten egg on his tongue.

Finn simply chuckled and stepped toward Hans, leaving the woman and all her beauty behind for a moment. "Now now, little brother. This is for the big kids only, so go run along and play with your toys, or the bullies will come and take them away." Finn taunted.

Hans smirked. "I guess you forgot to tell these beautiful ladies that the bullies you're talking about are the people pulling them into their beds."

A laugh came from behind Finn. The remaining brothers and their wives, along with Finn's wife with her honey golden hair couldn't help but snicker. Finn, on the other hand, was not as amused. He took one long stride over to Hans, and grabbed a fist full of Hans's suit, lifting him slightly off the ground. "How dare you, you little-"

Hans smirked as he lifted a finger, pointing to Finn's wife whose eyes were slightly wide in fear. Finn's eyes shifted to the woman, and he placed Hans's feet back on the ground. "You're. Dead." Finn hissed.

"We'll see about that," Hans smirked, and casually strolled toward the woman who he suspected as Finn's wife. There was a ring on the woman's finger when Hans went to kiss her hand. "I apologize about that." He cooed, "He gets protective about his women."

The woman chuckled as Hans straightened his back, lifting a fair skinned hand over her mouth. Hans took a moment to admire her curves before his head turned as another pair of footsteps came down the hall, drawing closer. Right on time.

"Hans? You wanted to see me?" Milo asked as he came around the corner.

Hans simply smirked as Milo's eyes went wide. His gaze trained on the woman standing by Finn. "Sylvia?" He asked in utter shock.

Hans snickered as Sylvia's eyes went just as wide, and Finn shot glares between the guard and the woman on his arm. Obviously, there was a misunderstanding, and it was a confrontation Hans didn't want to be a part of. He could only chuckle. His plan had worked perfectly. "And I think that's my queue." And with a smirk on his face, he stalked off, receiving a menacing glare from Finn before continuing down the hall.

What he heard from behind him was a combination of angry screams and the sounds of cracking bone. Finn would get in trouble for cheating, Milo would too for hitting the King's favorite Prince. The perfect plan to get rid of the two most annoying people in the castle, and it couldn't have gone any better.

Hans turned the corner, continuing to chuckle as he made his way down to a secluded wing in the castle. As he approached the end of the hall, a grandfather clock stood still. It had been long broken, but appearances were always deceiving. Hans approached the grandfather clock and adjusted the two hands, placing the time of 4:10. Then, he spoke.

"May the man of this castle play his part and grant me all that I wish in my heart."

The grandfather clock sang four times, and the wall behind the contraption opened into two large double doors. Hans took a breath as he strode inside, his only indicator of direction being the torches that lined the walls. The dimly lit path led him to a large room. Pillars lined the walls colored a scarlet red that was enhanced with the orange tint cast by the torches that hung on the wall. A man in a long black cloak lined with red and silver sat with his back to Hans facing a large banner adorned with the crest of the Southern Isles. Candles surrounded him on all sides, and a circle surrounded the candles.

"Prince Hans," The man said, not bothering to turn around, for he knew exactly who graced his presence.

"Mage Marcus," Hans replied quietly, bowing at the waist.

"Sit." The mage instructed.

Hans obliged, sinking to his knees, watching the man in the robe eagerly.

"Why have you come here today, boy? This is the third time this week. You're starting to give me a headache." The Mage spoke, his voice low and firm, but raspy. A symbol of his old age.

Hans clenched his fists, his knuckles white. "I want to know what I'm meant for." He admitted. The Mage laughed, earning a growl from the Prince. "What's so funny?" Hans pressed.

"The fact that you think I don't know what you really want." Marcus retorted

Hans's anger receded, and his face went soft.

"What is it you _really_ want, child?" Mage Marcus inquired.

Hans didn't hesitate. "Power." He stated. "I want power."

"Only power?" Marcus urged, turning his head ever so slightly to look at the Prince. His face was droopy with wrinkles. Creases lined every piece of flesh on his face. It looked like undercooked cheese that could fall off at any second.

Hans shook his head. "Power over them." He continued, staring at the old man with determination in his eyes. "I don't want to be unlucky number thirteen anymore." He admitted. "I can't take it. I just need something. Anything that can make them stop teasing me and looking down on me. I just want to be on equal ground for once. They have father's approval and I… I have nothing."

Marcus sighed as he raised his hand. Specks that shined like stardust began to gather in his palm. Hans simply stared in awe. The mage blew the shining specks toward Hans, and they gathered in the palm of the prince's hand and condensed into a small slip of folded paper. Hans eagerly unfolded slip, his brows creasing as he read aloud what rested on the paper.

"Selene Anara of the Clyrian Empire?" Hans asked in a skeptical tone. "Wasn't she killed years ago after their Empire was destroyed?"

Mage Marcus turned to face Hans fully on his knees. "The invasion by your father destroyed the Clyrian Empire, but their Empress, her husband, the Emperor, and her daughter were the only survivor, or at least, the only survivors anyone knows of."

"How did she survive? I thought them all dead."

"She wasn't present when the attack took place. The Southern Isles invaded at the perfect moment, destroying everyone and everything."

Hans's mouth dropped. "My… he did that?" But clandestinely, Hans wasn't surprised one bit.

Marcus nodded. "Her husband had fled long ago to be with another woman, and the Empress's daughter was lost in the invasion, but she survived, or so the rumors say, and Selene has been searching for her scion and seeking revenge on Casden ever since."

Hans's mouth dropped. "My… he did that?" But clandestinely, Hans wasn't surprised one bit.

Hans's brows furrowed. "What does this have to do with her helping me?" He asked.

Marcus chuckled. "The heir to Clyria is important to Selene, so is her husband." He stated. "And I hear…" Marcus continued, "That the former Empress is willing to grant the Clyrian ability to anyone who is willing to help her exact her revenge on the former Emperor and Casden, _and_ help retrieve her daughter."

Hans's eyes went wide. "She...she can give me power?"

Marcus nodded.

Hans jumped from his sitting position, a wicked smirk on his face. His hands were balled into fists to try and maintain his excitement. This was his chance. This was his chance to get back at his father and his brothers. This was his chance to be known. "Where can I find her?" He asked, his tone only possessing pure determination.

"You'll find her in Silverbell Hollow. On the outskirts of the Kingdom to the south." Marcus informed.

Hans's throat bobbed and his fists clenched even tighter. To the south was Vrecia, one of the Southern Isles's mortal enemies, but he had a chance to be someone. To be powerful. He wouldn't let his only chance slip through his fingers.

"Thank you, Mage Marcus." The Prince said, bowing at the waist as he headed out of the hallway.

Marcus's eyes narrowed as Hans's back turned. "Be careful what you wish for, young Prince." He called in one final warning.

Hans waved a dismissive hand as the twin doors closed behind him. Soon he would meet the former Empress Selene. Soon he would be powerful. He would be known. Soon, he would be King.

He smirked. Soon, the whole Kingdom would bow to King Hans of the Southern Isles.

/

The next morning came, and Elsa's hand still rang with heat from her confrontation with Anna the night before. She started her daily routine. Up at six sharp, bathe, dress, and breakfast at seven. Her dress was a turquoise blue made of pure ice that gradually shifted to a darker midnight blue lined with silver crystals of ice. For extra warmth, a long midnight blue coat with fur at the hems that opened up in front, leaving the bottom of the dress exposed while the coat unfolded into a majestic train behind her as she walked, and her midnight blue heels made a satisfying sound as her feet touched the ground. Her hair in a loose braid that swung to the left, falling neatly over her shoulder and wisps of her platinum blonde bangs fell onto her forehead. She'd enhanced her eyes with a bit of pink eyeshadow, and with her overall aesthetic, she no longer looked like a Princess. She looked like a Queen.

She hadn't bothered to check Anna's room. She suspected that the girl would have listened to her demand and left. The Princess peacefully made her way to the dining room. There was no one shouting. There was no one to defy her. Everything couldn't have been better. She closed her eyes for a moment to take in the peace and quiet, but when she opened her eyes, she stopped her descent of the grand staircase.

The dining table was clear of any food when normally there were platters and domes spread throughout the entire length of the wood. The only thing visible other than the table and chairs was a small card by Elsa's normal seat at the head of the table.

Taking graceful steps, Elsa swiped the card from the table, doing her best to control her anger as she read the horrid writing on the card.

 _Thanks for the food, Your Majesty! I've never been so full in years! Those pancakes were really amazing. Especially the ones with the chocolate chips. The dresses you have here are really beautiful. Much beautifuller than anything I've ever worn, but don't worry. I didn't take any. Oh, and I told the kitchen staff that you wouldn't be up for breakfast since I ate it all. Anyway, I'm officially not going to be a nuisance to you anymore. Have a good life! And I also took some money._

 _Anna_

Elsa froze the small note and crushed it into pieces with her hand. "KAI!" She shouted.

The large adviser took urgent steps toward the Queen. "Yes, Your Majesty?" Kai inquired, stopping in front of Elsa and bowing at the waist.

Elsa rubbed her temple, unable to process anything so early in the morning. "Did she really eat everything in the kitchen?" She asked, unable to keep the frustration out of her voice.

Kai nodded. "Yes, Your Highness. That girl has quite the appetite."

Elsa took a collective breath, bringing her hand back down to her side. "Did she say where she was going?"

Kai shook his head. "No Miss, but I do think I saw her heading into town."

Without acknowledgment, Elsa made a sharp turn toward the door, her long train following behind her as she strutted into town.

The air was frigid, but there was no snow. A shame since winter was much more beautiful with snow. But it was something that could be fixed. With a wave of her hand, thin flakes of snow began to caress the air and the gravel paths of the Kingdom market. An added aesthetic to the beautiful day that gave Elsa a bit of comfort. This was her happy place. A world with endless snowfall and peace.

Villagers parted like the red sea for their Princess who had her head turning in all directions. A girl with vibrant red hair would be easy to spot, but she saw no one that fit the criteria of the read head who'd punched her square in the jaw only the night before. She'd had a bruise this morning from the impact. Something she couldn't cover up as she walked through the village, making her even more self-conscious than she'd ever been. People whispered and gossiped as Elsa looked their way. People whispered and gossiped as Elsa looked their way. No doubt discussing the witch Princess and how she declined almost everyone at the day of asking.

"I heard she denied a man a wedding ring." A woman said a little too loudly.

"Didn't she reject a child medical attention?" Another man from the crowd whispered.

Elsa closed her eyes as she took it all in.

 _Witch._

 _Monster._

 _Selfish._

Her fist clenched. She was boiling with a rage no one else could understand. They weren't like her. They had no idea what it was like to be different. To be outcasted. That was all she would ever be, but if that was the case, then why try to be anything else? Her expression hardened as her eyes fluttered open, leaving the gossip behind as she made her way into the nicest inn in the village. If Anna had taken money, she would want a place to stay.

The woman at the counter was young. Her hair wrapped in a white bandanna, and her clothing a simple yet elegant blue-grey tunic. "Your-Your Majesty." The woman began, her voice trembling ever so slightly with fear of the monarch in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

Elsa put on a convincing smile, even though she dreaded every second of the conversation. The fear in the woman's eyes. As justified as it was, Elsa felt a twinge in her heart. "I'm looking for someone." The Princess replied kindly, or as kindly as she could. "Red hair. A bit shorter than me. Wearing mostly rags. Very, very awkward. Did she happen to pass by here?"

The woman's mouth opened to reply just as black whirred across Elsa's vision. When the color returned, the woman looked mortified. "Thief!" She yelled.

Elsa's head turned sharply, following the figures cloak as it rushed out the door. Without thinking, she sprinted after the figure that was pushing through the crowd, knocking men, women, and children aside and running as fast as they could, which was, to Elsa's surprise, very very fast. The villagers parted for their Princess, making keeping the thief in her sight much easier. "Stop!" Elsa yelled, the train of her coat flowing behind her as she ran. Elsa growled as she began to lose the figure in the crowd. She was too slow, but again, that was something that could be fixed. She flicked her wrist, sending ice toward the ground, and she started skating, forming new ice patches to keep herself moving, and she started gaining on the thief.

The figure looked back before making a sharp turn. An alley that led to the other part of the village. Elsa smirked as she continued to go straight before making a turn that veered onto the main village path. The cloaked figure was heading straight toward her. Elsa smirked as she shot two more blasts of ice, sending the cloaked figure flying into the wall of a nearby stand. Ice trapped the arms and legs of the thief who began to struggle relentlessly but to no avail.

Elsa slid gracefully off the ice with regal and powerful steps toward the thief. Villagers had stopped to stare. Everyone's eyes were on the Princess and the now captured thief who was holding an expensive looking handbag. "You have the gall to steal in front of me?" Elsa hissed, standing only a few centimeters from the thief.

The Princess ripped off the hood that hid the person's face, and Elsa's eyes went wide. "Anna?"

The redhead had an innocent expression on her face until she broke into a fit of laughter. "Princess! I was expecting guards and not... you... or this." She said, cracking a nod in the direction of the ice trapping her arms and legs.

Elsa took a moment to look Anna over. It seemed one meal had done wonders for the girl. Her figure seemed to be a bit fuller, and her face was less skeletal and fragile than before. And her eyes. Those turquoise eyes were full of light. "What...?" Elsa started, shaking her head as she looked around at the villagers who were still watching the spectacle. "What are you _doing?"_ Elsa asked. "Stealing is prohibited in Arendelle."

Anna simply shrugged. "It's not stealing if you don't get caught."

Elsa had to stifle a scoff. "Caught or not, that is not yours." She retorted, prying the bag out of Anna's hand.

The redhead groaned. "But it's so prettyyy!" She complained.

Elsa pressed a few fingers to her forehead as she handed the bag back to the woman who'd followed the entire chase, then looked back to Anna still trapped against the wall.

"Explain yourself," Elsa commanded.

Anna met her gaze with complete innocence in her eyes. "I was hungry. The bag looked like it had money in it so I-uh... yeah. I took it."

Elsa's eyes had never gone wider. "How in the world could you be hungry after-" She stopped herself, pressing her fingers to her forehead again. "What am I going to do with you...?"

"You could let me out of this freezing ice." Anna shivered. "It's... it's really c-c-cold."

Elsa simply gave her a look that said 'you can't possibly be cold'. With a sigh, she waved her hand, and the ice around Anna's arms and legs dissolved. "I can't let you go without a punishment."

Anna put her arms around herself, simply nodding while she awaited Elsa's judgment. Elsa simply didn't know what to do. The normal punishment in Arendelle for theft was a prison sentence for a few days, but after what Anna had been through. The sight of the manacles. The thought that she'd be throwing the girl back into what she'd just escaped, whatever it may have been. It struck a sensitive chord in Elsa. "You'll be serving as my personal adviser for a week," Elsa announced. "Starting now."

The villagers watching all began to whisper. Anna simply blinked. "What?"

"You heard me. Unless you'd like to spend your sentence in a prison cell." Elsa replied.

Anna shook her head. "No. No, Your Majesty, that's...that's crazy! I'm not-I can't-I mean I'm not even organized and I'm clumsy and I'll probably drop all your papers and-"

"And your grammar is obscene." Elsa interrupted, stepping forward to grab Anna's arm with a firm grip.

The redhead's eyes went wide as she wrenched her hand out of Elsa's grasp, her eyes filled with fear. Elsa's brows furrowed but softened when she understood.

The manacles.

She reached for Anna's hand again with a softer touch, one that the girl leaned into. "And look at you. You're filthy still." Elsa added, running a cold hand through Anna's untamed hair.

Anna's eyes were wide. Her eyes seemed to grow as happiness and eternal gratitude filled her face. "Thank...thank you." She whispered as tears welled in the redhead's vibrant turquoise eyes.

Elsa's lips twisted into a smile. A genuine smile. Seeing Anna happy... it brought her happiness. Memories flooded her mind, bringing her back to the day of asking that was only three days ago. Could she have made other people feel the way Anna did now? Could she have made them happy? It was an overwhelming thought to think that she could give people so much with the wave of her hand. She'd never done anyone this much of a kindness...until now.

"You're welcome." The Princess replied, wiping a falling tear from Anna's cheek with her thumb. "I'll make an adviser out of you yet."

Elsa began her descent back to the castle with Anna closely on her tail. The villagers watched. Most with looks of vicarious happiness on their faces. An expression Elsa had never seen from her people wherever or whenever she was involved. "Good job," Anna whispered as she awkwardly waddled with her hands behind her back.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as she looked at the girl whose arms were covered in goosebumps. "What do you mean?" She inquired, removing her lavish coat and wrapping Anna in the fabric.

Anna simply smiled as she hugged the fabric close, leaning into its warmth like there was no tomorrow. "They love you."

And Elsa's eyes went wide. "You...you staged all of that...?"

Anna gave her a goofy grin. "Maybe you're not so mean after all."

/

Casden paced his chambers again, his fight with Hans earlier in the day had shaken him more than he'd anticipated. He'd meant every single word, but he still couldn't help but feel the slightest bit guilty. Hans, after all, was his son. he deserved at least some attention. He'd lead a few attacks on Weselton that had been successful. He'd... there was nothing else Hans had done. He _was_ useless. He was a mistake. An accident. Of course, he would be useless.

He sunk into the lavish chair he'd been sitting in for over four straight hours, exhausted, and defeated. "What have I done...?" he whispered, raking his hands through his hair.

His head raised as a strong breeze whipped through the windows. The candles that illuminated the room blew out, and Casden was left to sit in shadow. A scent akin to lavender and mint brushed graced his nose, and his eyes narrowed as dark tendrils snaked their way across the velvet carpet, rising as if they had a mind of their own. Out of the shadows came a woman. Her hair raven black and her figure lithe and slender. Her skin was fair and her jaw was clearly defined, and her eyes an ethereal shade of violet. A golden crown was perched atop her head, and her gown was the same shade of red. Black swirls adorned the bodice and the loose skirts, like roses and thorns, and her lips, as red as her gown, were set in a firm line.

"Have you found my traitor of a husband like you said you would?" The woman asked, her voice smooth like a flowing river, yet sharp. A beautiful image with a malefic paradox.

Casden shook his head. "I have not."

The woman snarled. "I have given you a full three weeks and you've found _nothing?_ "

Casden clenched his jaw. For the first and only time in his life, he was afraid. "I've heard only rumors, but that is all. I would never dare to give you false information."

The woman's lips twisted into a smile. "The demented dog isn't as stupid as I thought." She purred, "What rumors have you heard?"

Casden's voice trembled slightly as he spoke. "Out at sea." He replied. "Heading toward the south eastern border of Corona."

The woman's eyes seemed to glow as Casden finished. "It looks like you'll live another day, Casden."

The King unknowingly let out a relieved sigh, and the woman made a sharp turn, toward the door, the tendrils of darkness following her like sheep would a shepherd. "Wait!" Casden yelled, maneuvering around his desk. "Where's my reward?"

The woman turned her head, an eyebrow raised, yet her mouth was fixed in amusement. "Reward?" She inquired. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

Casden growled as he walked toward the woman, taking her forearm in his hand. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Finn. He's sick. You said you'd keep him alive. You said you'd heal him!"

"Oh, I'm well aware of your son's condition, Casden." She smirked, her voice dripping innocence. "I'm the one who made him this way in the first place, don't you remember?"

Casden growled as his grip tightened on the woman's forearm. "Keep your promise." He hissed. "Heal him!"

"I only reward rumors if they're true." The woman replied dismissively as she opened the door. "If your information is correct, then I'll heal him." With a sharp movement, she wrenched her forearm out of Casden's grip.

"Stop!" The King yelled, Where are you going?"

The woman simply laughed and turned her head, looking back at the King, her features seeming to become more beautifully wicked than moments ago. "I'm going to get my revenge."


End file.
